Fly
by Lollipop Brigade
Summary: One can only hope one day that all the titans will be dead and the human race can once again cultivate the land, but until that moment there is going to be blood and grit in the world. Even after that there will be blood and grit, but the silly thing is before for or after the world changes there will also be room for unexplained feelings and simple glances. Eren/Levi
1. Respectfully Terrified

**For those of you following Selachimorpha I am still writing for that fanfiction. However I am also beginning to write the chapters for this brand new fanfic so I hope you will follow along with both. I would like to point out that I've seen all the episodes of Attack On Titan so yes there will be spoilers. The first chapter and onward is based around the time after Eren was taken out of court and put in the custody of Squad Levi. It is an AU and won't be following the real plot very closely. There will be scenes from the anime taken from it though so be warned of character death. **

Chapter One: Respectfully Terrified

Eren sat on the bed that he'd been given in the basement. He'd been instructed to sleep there in order to keep everyone around him safe. After all he was a dangerous otherworldly being now. He'd been struggling with this information for quite some time now and still had no idea how to handle it. Still there was a bright side to it all. His memories were beginning to come back and now his only priority was getting to the family basement. That goal would keep him alive. Just like his goal of slaughtering every single last Titan that walked along the barren ground.

The young man shifted off the coat teetering to the side as he stretched. His body was still healing from the beating he'd received only a few hours ago. The squad leader had done a serious number on him. Eren was almost certain that Mikasa was going to plot an assassination attempt against the placid faced individual. Jager himself held no malice toward Levi at all. The whole point of the trial was to show he could keep himself under control and if it took Levi beating the snot out of him to do it then it was perfectly fine.

Still the human-titan was a bit suspicious of him. It seemed as though the whole beating wasn't just to make a statement. Levi wouldn't have had to be _quite _as violent as he had been. He'd lost a tooth for fuck sake. Eren's hand instinctually went up to his jaw as he rubbed it with concern. What if he couldn't regenerate? Would he just have an empty spot in his crown of teeth?

Jager had a sinking feeling that Levi had all intentions of going so far as to nearly kill him if it had been called for. Did the squad leader hate him that much or was it fear? It was rather hard to tell what emotion the other was displaying at any given time. Most of the time he just looked displeased, with everything. Titan or not Eren was respectfully terrified of Levi. Even if he were to go full titan, Levi would most certainly bring him crashing down in a matter of seconds. He was a formidable and skilled fighter. Eren envied the skills that Levi had obtained over the years. What would it take for him to be like him? How many friends would he have to lose?

A knock rattled across the hinged wooden door that lead down into the basement, clearing Eren's thoughts. Which member of Specials Operations Squad was it? He almost hoped it was Petra. He rather liked her. She seemed to be the mother of the group in a way. She just seemed far too warm to be in this line of work. Either way Eren opened the door with a small smile on his lips figuring it was best to be polite. This little gesture of curtsy quickly fell when he realized it was none other than Levi standing at the door. Erens back straightened and his face got comically serious as Levi cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Your face is going to freeze that way Jager." It sounded so very close to a friendly jab that it took Eren off guard and he relaxed just a little to examine Levi. Maybe everything that had just happened really had been an act after all.

_Thinking he has it out for me really is taking it a bit far I guess._

"I take it you're doing alright." The icy eyed captain commented languidly." I don't want you getting blood everywhere, we just finished cleaning this place from top to bottom. We had to work twice as hard because of your horrendous cleaning skills."

_I know I was there…_

"I am doing fine sir…bruises are almost gone." Eren shoulders finally relaxed the rest of the way as he ran a hand across his neck wondering if he should move aside to let the other in. There was a silent moment before Eren opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Levi raised a hand to him.

"I want you to know that I will not hesitate to do _it _again if you step out of line." It was clearly a warning and not a threat, but it sure as hell might as well have been a threat. "As much as I disdain getting your blood on me I will swallow my disgust to further your discipline."

Eren's eyebrows were beginning to knit themselves together as if trying to make themselves into a tiny sweater. _He's a sadist. _Jager was convinced the squad leader was a heartless sadist. Every single person in this division had something very off about them and this was what was off about Levi. Besides his obsession with cleanliness that is. He was entirely sure how to handle this revelation. He wasn't even sure if he knew whether or not Levi was serious or making a jab at him. Though he was pretty sure he was serious. Why would Levi even try to joke about something like that? _Sadist._

A sharp spark of pain flashed up Eren's spine and onto his face as he shifted onto another foot. It was clearly another spot where Levi's foot had landed a crushing blow. The man in the door way took notice and crossed his arms. "I thought you said you were fine. Doesn't your body regenerate?"

"I am not entirely sure how my body works anymore. Honestly I don't know how fast everything heals.." Eren admitted as he was pushed aside and the icy sadist glided his way into the tiny room.

"Any normal human would be hospitalized after what I did."

_Normal human? So we've come to that then? Did you just come here to state the obvious sir. _

There was something off about Levi all the sudden. He didn't talk this much to his teammates. Actually Eren wasn't even sure that Levi talked this much to anyone. So why Is he using his precious mouth muscles on me?

"Did you come down here for something sir?" Eren finally questioned earning him an emotionless stare from the short fighter. It seemed as though he was trying to communicate through body language but Eren had never been good at reading deeply into things so whatever was being displayed was floating right over his head. _Is this your way of complimenting someone? In some weird twisted way? What is it you want man? You're making me nervous. _

"I didn't come down here by choice." Levi finally quipped, Eren sensed that that was partially a lie but he didn't dwell. "Petra simply wanted me to make sure you were alright and.." He took a cloth wrapped peice of bread from his jacket and plopped it on the table. With that the Leader of Squad Levi turned on his heel and began to make his way out.

Before he changed his mind Eren leaned his head out the door calling toward Levi." Thank you." The other didn't responded with words but Eren did catch the other's shoulders roll as he shifted to walk far straighter then was deemed necessary. _I think I'll take that as 'your welcome' _

Jager felt as though things were beginning to look up. Well as far up as they could look in a situation like this. He moved to the table to pick up the semi-stale piece of bread and sat down back on his make shift bed. Things would improve from here on out. He had to believe that for it to happen. Otherwise there would be no point in this entire expedition. He had to believe that thing would improve. Most of all he wanted to believe that he could find a make shift home with the Special Operations Squad. He didn't intend to let everything he'd worked for up till now go to waste.

He may be a something unexplainable and hell he may even relaly be a titan for all he was aware of but that didn't change the fact that he was Eren Jager and he was going to kill every last fucking titan on the planet.

Levi finally came to rest in his own spare room in the expansive base. He brushed the crumbs from the wrapped bread off his jacket and into the bin as he stared out the window his eyes squinting from the setting sun. He didn't know what to think about what was going on. He was indeed following orders but at the same time he had his own tribulations about Eren Jager. He didn't know whether or not to consider the other human. This wouldn't be a problem to him except for the fact he was almost certain he didn't really care that Eren was some kind of freak. They both shared one strong common bond. They hated titans and would do anything to rid the world of them. It seemed sort of like a contradiction when one realized that Eren himself was probably the monster he was so set out to kill.

The icy sadist was sure that he was going to have to bring Jager down. There was no possible way they could keep an unidentified titan like Eren under control forever. Perhaps it all came down to trust. He would have to trust Jager. He would have to trust that even if Jager wasn't human, that he would do everything in his power to be human.

Levi clenched his hands together into small meaty fists. He'd washed them completely clean of all the grime of today and of the human-titan's blood. He really had done a number on the younger male. He almost felt a little bad about it.

_He made such a mess on the courthouse floor._

He wasn't sure if he was meant to feel good about what he'd done. He'd carried the group to victory in court and put Eren in his place. He'd come face to face with an abnormal titan without his gear and won. The short male inhaled and exhaled as he lowered himself onto his bed. He felt exhilarated all the sudden. He always felt like this after downing a titan or two but this was the first time he felt like he'd truly accomplished something grand. Maybe things were going to improve after all. There was no harm in looking forward, trusting his teammates to carry through their job. They could do this, Eren was going to lead the war against the titans and he would be by his side to keep his titan ass in line.

_It will all be worth it in the end._

He polished his knuckles on his jacket as he leaned back against the wall. What had Eren been thinking him for? He assumed it was the bread but he really hadn't been listening. He'd gotten into the habit of disconnecting himself from a conversation. He didn't talk to anyone and they didn't approach him unless it as urgent. So why had he been more or less blabbering to Eren?

_He's like a pet dog. You can just say things to him and not feel like you're going to regret It later. _

It was none to surprising that the conclusion Levi was drawing was that Eren was like a pet dog. Whether or not anyone else would agree was an entirely different story altogether.


	2. There Is No Spoon

**Finished a few chapters for Sela, so here is chapter two for Fly! Remember to review! I have only seen the Anime, so I am going off that instead of the manga. From this moment on the fanfic will be very AU-ish **

Chapter Two: There Is No Spoon

Eren didn't really know what to do. Days were going by faster and it felt like there was no room to breathe. The expedition was just around the corner and he had no time to prepare for it. The more he thought about it the more stressed out he became. EVERYONE else seemed pretty chill, so why was he the one so stressed out? With that in mind it was no surprise that he was wandering aimlessly around the castle. He just needed some time to think.

Though one wasn't allowed to think long with a group like the Special Operations Squad, _especially, _Levi's squad. If it wasn't Petra trying to be friendly, but nosy, it was Bossard getting on his case. Still he found some solace in the expansive castle. As long as it was day time Eren was permitted to go about the area without any keen supervision. Though the young lad had a sneaking suspicion at least one member of the group was keeping an eye on him at all times from the shadows. If he had to name anyone his immediate guess would be Levi. There was just something about him that screamed espionage. Also he was almost positive despite Levi's standoff nature he was probably just as curious as the others towards Eren's odd body developments. He could turn into a Titan, even the coldest hearted human being on the planet would at least have some interest toward how exactly that worked.

With all that in mind Eren felt the need to exit the castle and tramp around one of the court yards. It seemed like no one was within the vicinity and it gave him some hope that he was no longer being watched. As he shifted to pick up a piece of rubble scattered around his feet he couldn't help but wonder just how his other self was activated. Jager still hadn't unlocked those memories, as useful as they'd be right now. He just needed to figure it out. If he could do it carefully before the others got wind of it maybe he could make everyone else safer. It wasn't a full proof plan but it wasn't like anyone was around.

So with that the human-titan shifted tossing the rubble up and down in his hand and inhaled sharply. "Alright I can do this…think about all the people who need you." His teeth were beginning to grind into his lower lip blood beading up from the pink flesh. He'd deduced that he had to cause himself pain in order for it to work. That's what he'd done last time. So it would have to work this time right? His hand squeezed against the piece of rubble as his eyes clamped shut. _Come on! Come on!_

"Jager what are you doing?" Eren jumped and dropped the stone as he whipped around his eyes fluttering open. Levi stood standing on one of the many crates that were still being moved into the ancient building. Hs arms were crossed and his lips turned down into their perpetual frown.

Eren stuttered as blood dribbled down his chin and stained his shirt."N-nothing?" He had no idea what to say. He wasn't supposed to try and transmogrify without permission. Levi's eyebrows furrowed in response and he hopped down from the crate marching his way over. Despite his height he was one of the most intimidating men Eren had ever met and that wasn't just because he'd had the snot beaten out of him either.

"I hardly believe you..it looked to me like you were trying to turn into a monster." Levi hit the nail on the head as he examined the other's bloody lip. _Can he not transform? Why was he trying to hurt himself? _The squad captain had overwhelming intelligence but he was stumped when it came to Jager. He was an abnormal and not even Zoë Hange was sure about him. His accusation seem to put Eren on edge as the boy fell right into a salute looking far to proper considering his lip was bleeding all over the place. "Why aren't you healing?"

It took Eren a minute to realize what Levi had asked him but then he was stunned into the realization that his lip was still bleeding rather grotesquely. His hand flew up to his mouth and his eyes widened. Why wasn't he healing? He had grown back whole limbs and now suddenly he couldn't heal a tear in his lip? He couldn't form a proper answer as the taste of copper and rust filled his mouth. This couldn't even be remotely okay.

Eren nearly fell back on his ass when Levi retrieved a rag from his pocket and tugged him down closer to his height by his collar.

"You're making a mess of the cobblestone Jager." He criticized his voice dry as he began to wipe the other's face. Eren could only stand there with his back awkwardly bent as he felt embarrassment rise to his cheeks. This was sort of humiliating. He was glad that they were the only two in the yard. Once he was satisfied with a job well done Levi released the younger and stepped back folding up the rag and tucking it into his pocket. "Don't let me catch you at that again." It was a threat and Eren knew Levi meant it. So he could only nod as the other stalked off, possibly to go hide in the shadows.

Once he was alone he couldn't help but sink down onto a crate to sulk. He'd made a fool of himself and had been unable to even change remotely into a titan. What use was he in this situation? The squad had risked a lot to try and get him on their side and he was proving to be fruitless. "Dammit." He touched fingers to his lips and winced at the deep gash he'd placed in it. At least Levi had stopped the bleeding some. With that thought trickling through his mind his face returned to the color of a tomato. What had been the purpose in all that anyway? Levi didn't strike him as someone who cared all that much whether he bled or not. So strange.

* * *

Speaking of the devil. Levi had made his way to one of the two story windows to look out towards the yard. He didn't think Eren would try anything funny after all that but he still wanted to keep an eye on him. As he watched the other sulk on the crates his hand slipped into his pocket pulling out the bloody rag as his eyebrows furrowed at it. It wasn't like titan blood at all, and it wasn't burning holes into the material. Had they been wrong about Jager? He really had no idea but it still peaked his interest despite the dirty implications. Without as much as a second thought the neat-freak lifted the rag inches from his nose inhaling sharply. His rags were always so very blandly clean that whenever something happened to get on them that smell permeated through the material. Which meant if there was anything abnormal about Jager's blood he'd probably be able to tell.

Unfortunately, nothing smelled off about the blood. It just smelled like blood. Rusty fresh blood. It was almost a disappointment as Levi drew the rag away from his face glancing out the window again. He'd been expecting something rancid and unpleasant. Maybe Jager wasn't quite as much of a monster as he'd first assumed. His fingers unconsciously began to rub the material as he sighed. This was their hope for humanity? A young boy who may or may not be the same kind of monster that had eaten countless human beings? Preposterous. The hand that held the cloth slowly made its way back to his face as he inhaled again with some derision. He was not about to put all his hope in one person.

Levi soon grew bored of waiting for Jager to fuck up and folded the material again placing it back in his pocket. He would wash it later. Perhaps there had been some development in the plans for the exhibition. He was sure that would be _far _more interesting.

* * *

Eren had eventually made his way to join the others for a midafternoon lunch. It was tea and bread, nothing too extraordinary but he wasn't about to complain. Everyone seemed to be getting along and he wasn't about to talk about anything. He was already too embarrassed by Zoë Hange failed attempt to throw him in a well and what had happened with the captain. So he was trying his best to keep to himself. He took another testing sip of his tea as he listened to Petra and Hunter talk about something. His face balled up into disgust as he realized the tea didn't have any sugar in it and he placed it down moving to get the sugar bowl. Now where had his spoon gone? He looked around the picnic table and then at the ground. There it was. His hand reached out to get it and finding that he didn't have enough reach he was about to stretch out further when 'poof'.

It all happened in an instant. One moment he'd been sitting calmly with everyone else the next moment he had his arm lodged in a dissected looking version of a titan arm. Everyone had a shear sign of panic on their face. They were ready to kill him. They wouldn't even allow him to explain. How could they turn on him so damn fast? It had been an accident!

"Enough!" Levi's voice was sharp as he stood next to the bulge of titan flesh."Everyone stand down!" No one was listening properly and waving at him to get away. Did they really think that he was going to get Levi hurt? Who did they think he was?

The fact that it was Levi who was defending him was astonishment enough. He had to do something before everything got out of hand. So with that he tugged and wrenched around until his arm 'popped' out of the carcass and he was sent tumbling down the mass of flesh to be caught by Levi himself. He was quickly placed down and Levi crossed his arms as the carcass began to burn away much to the horror of Zoë Hange, who'd clearly wanted to study it some more.

"It was holding a spoon!" She screeched much to the disdain of everyone there. This little fact seemed to spirit it's way across everyone's understanding but clearly Zoe found it important. She shook Eren back and forth sending his hair flying."What were you doing before this happened?"

Jager was a little bt out of it but he did his best to explain. This only seemed to excite the scientist further as her face flushed red and her breathing increased."You really are a marvel." Eventually Levi tugged Eren out of her grasp shoving him toward the castle."Everyone inside…this requires actual discussion."

* * *

The proposed discussion went hours into the night before everyone eventually crawled their way to bed leaving only Zoe and Eren to discuss everything titan related. Although they really weren't the _only _ones left. Somewhere in the shadows Levi had his back against the wall listening to every word. He wanted to know what they were dealing with and what he'd just defended. He wasn't even sure what had possessed him to do that. He'd been the one that said if Eren did anything rash he'd kill him on spot. Then again Levi had witnessed Eren both times failing to transform. So maybe he didn't consider him much of a threat anymore. At least a threat to the squad anyhow.

The truth was though he still thought there was too much they didn't understand about Eren to just slaughter him right then and there. There may come a time where that would be necessary but today didn't seem like it. Soon the evening hours were beginning to stretch thin and even Levi found himself getting cumbersomely tired. How long was Zoe going to talk? He wasn't going to stay awake much longer at this rate. So with some hesitation he slipped his way out of the room to go find relief in his bed. He would interrogate Eren in the morning, when he didn't feel like he'd just been drained of every last nerve.

**Remember To Review!**


End file.
